The difference
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: She was seducing him mercilessly... but he had to resist unless she would kill him in the morning... Don't worry- nothing even close to smut- just a little erotic: AdamaRoslin


Bill Adama was trapped. And military strategies were helpless… _he_ was helpless before the red haired temptress, moving closer… only bra and panties- that was her clothing… Bill sensed Ambrosia and everything was clear. Or maybe not? He was sleeping only with boxers. She was pressing her body over his in the most seductive way, nearly naked and obviously determined to finish her seduction... No. Nothing was clear...

- Hi Bill…

- Hi Laura.

- Aren't you happy to see me?

- The problem is that I'm too happy to see you…

She turned the lamp on and Bill found hard to restrain himself. She had never been so beautiful… so irresistible… Smiling with a triumphantly, eyes shining from the alcohol, hair scattered over her shoulders and breasts, nearly hiding them from his hungry look…

- You know this is a bad idea… really bad… You're gonna kill me in the morning…

- Well, it will worth the murder, believe me.

She started kissing his neck… His head spun… This was too much even for him… months of suppressed tension was released and threatening to drown him…

- You have to stop- Bill moaned when her hands slipped down his belly-… now!

Her teasing laugh was the only answer he got.

- Laura… you're gonna kill me in the morning… really kill me…

- Let's do a small social experiment- said Laura- How much time a military could resist to a woman?

She grinned again playfully and continued her invasion.

- Come on Laura, don't do this to me…

- Do what? - She asked placing kisses to his bare chests.

- Gods…

He tried to control the reactions of his body but it was definitely refusing to be controlled anymore... hands slipping over her back, pressing her closer… kiss like a liquid fire… her body rolled under his… seducing, inviting… no control, no coherent thoughts, just pure lust… and in the same time there was so more than sexual desire between them... so much more… and so wrong. With a last effort he broke the kiss, his whole body pleading him to go back to what he had been doing. He buried his face into her silky red hair in order to resist the sweet, warm, teasing lips…

- I want to kiss you everywhere. And to leave marks. Definitely to leave marks. - He whispered with a deep husky voice. - You are driving me crazy… I want you… But not like this. There is no way to take advantage of you while you are in this condition. I promise I'll not let you go from my arms for a whole night when you are sober, but not now… not now…

Laura mumbled something about the unfair life.

- Sleep, Laura… sleep…

He stepped out of the rack, covering her with the blanket. She was already asleep. Bill sighed, turned the lamp off and caressed her cheek before leaving the room.

In the morning

Laura stepped closer to his desk with a great confusion, wearing one of his bathrobes she had found in the wardrobe. There was no easy way to ask about this…

- Good morning. Do you know where…

- Where are your clothes? That was the dilemma of the pervious hour. I had some hard time finding them. And I fear you have come here without you shoes. I hope no one saw you the previous night. It would be unnecessary complication to explain our president's behavior.

- And you are personally concerned by your President's behavior?

- Well, I am not the one walking all the way down without shoes and jacket.

- What?? The jacket is missing too?

- No. It's on colonial one. You haven even wore it. Actually the only piece of cloth I found except your skirt was... this scarf.

Laura felt blushing harder than anytime before in her life.

- So... Let's summarize- the charges are drinking, scaring people by walking half naked, losing your only pair of shoes and…

- Trying to rape the commander of the military- murmured Laura.

- Well, actually I was going to say taking the Admiral's sleep and replacing it with fantasies of you naked. Fully naked. But with shoes. - Bill informed her with the most professional voice and neutral face. - Now if you'll excuse me Madam President, I'm going to get your jacket from Tory in the hangar deck. Don't dare show yourself out of these quarters.

He left her dumbfounded. She realized she can't remember most of the previous night… She woke up nearly naked in Adama's rack really happy to notice he wasn't in there but from now on… nothing…

Wait. Was she really, really happy he wasn't there? Honestly?

Bill returned quickly giving her jacket and some unknown shoes.

- Unless you want to make an announcement that you've lost your shoes in 2 am in the morning you have to reconcile with these - said Bill. - Now I'm needed in CIC. Have a nice day.

He turned to the door ready to leave. One very angry President grabbed his arm and didn't let him.

- If you think that you can leave me here, wondering what happened the previous night, you're terribly wrong, sir!

Bill sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

- There is nothing for you to worry about- he said avoiding her eyes.

- Oh, really? I remember you kissing me- is this nothing? - Her voice was more than accusing. Bill gave her a hurt look.

- This was all. Nothing more happened.

She stared at him still angry. It was time he to get angry too.

- So you are actually accepting the possibility that I've taken advantage of you? Thank you, Laura. I'm flattered. Your opinion is really inspiring.

She felt terrible.

- Bill… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like this… I'm just… confused… sorry…

Her unstable voice made him look her in the eyes- confusion was too subtle for description. He felt the terrible urge to hold her in his arms and to kiss her senselessly all the day. No such luck. He only smiled.

- Don't worry. It's human. The stress has overwhelmed you. It happens. But you need to understand I'll never, ever touch you in this condition.

- He did it- Laura said without thinking. When she realized her words it was too late. She turned her look off of him, her mind wandering into that distant memory… She got drunk and came to Richard… and then she didn't remember anything. At the morning he only said she had been irresistible and the situation had been funny. She had never felt more humiliated. But Bill wasn't…

- Adar was a moron. Stop comparing everyone around you with him.

She felt his fingers touching her hair. He knew… he knew… and was not going to humiliate her… or to judge her… She felt good…

Laura stood in the centre of the room, thinking and trying to remember the events a long time after Bill left… A forgotten promise slowly emerged in her mind…

8:00 pm. Bill's quarters

This day was the longest he had since the beginning of this frakking cylon-human race. Bill wasn't tired. He was angry. And alone. He hoped. But all of his hopes disappeared when he saw the light from his rack. And a red hair. Oh, not again…

- How did you manage to get drunk so quickly? Twice for 2 days? - He asked annoyed. And then noticed that she was wearing… only a scarf…

Laura noticed his reaction when he paid attention to her clothing and stretched with a mischievous smile.

- Who says I'm drunk? I'm here for a promise of yours, Admiral. Not to let me go from your arms a whole night when I'm sober, remember?

Bill laughed with amusement and lied on the rack, taking her in a hug, his lips over hers in a hungry kiss… happy that she doesn't need alcohol to come to him and trust him… he was not like Adar. He loved her. The difference was big. Bill smiled and surrendered to the sensation… she definitely wouldn't kill him the next morning. Not this time.


End file.
